Enzymatic conversion of biomass to glucose and xylose is typically performed using a thermochemical pretreatment step followed by a saccharification step utilizing mixtures of mesophilic enzymes derived from fungi such as Trichoderma reesei. Both of these process steps have significant costs associated with them. Family 7 cellobiohydrolases (CBHs), such as Cel7A from T. reesei, are considered to be the most important enzymes for biomass conversion. Production of these enzymes represents a substantial portion of costs associated with biorefinery operations. Development of enzymes with increased activity or functionality can significantly impact the economics of the bioconversion process.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.